It Happened
by Lunae Obscura
Summary: Book 6 — OS: Gryffindor wins against Slytherin, so euphoria ensues. After witnessing Ron snogging Lavender, Hermione alienates from the celebrating group. Harry follows suit, comfort only in head, but finds himself in a complete different situation. HP\HG & RW\LB


**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Lines**: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 14 ___— _Felix Felicis

* * *

**It Happened **

The Gryffindor common room was bursting by the stitches with euphoric people who, in sight, immediately surrounded Harry, clapping and cheering for a wonderful, well-played game against Slytherin. The boys were begging him for a play-by-play analysis of the game and the girls flirted their way inside the surrounding circle to meet and catch the main prize.

Releasing himself from Romilda Vane, who had been talking nonsense, as it appeared to be to him, Harry walked towards the beverages' table, grabbed a Butterbeer and pushed himself against a dark corner of a wall with a deep sigh.

Gryffindor Quidditch team - _his team_ - had won and while that was enough to cheer everyone here, Harry felt a gnawing feeling of disappointment. After all, his idea had gone wrong. He'd been sure that if Ron won the game, the following feeling of euphoria would be enough to make the ginger and Hermione reconcile. Instead, it just made everything worse. And now, Ron was snogging Lavender in the middle of the circular room in plain sight of everyone.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" Ginny said, smirking, suddenly appearing next to Harry. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."

She patted briefly him on the shoulder and left to get herself more Butterbeer, unknowingly being followed by Crookshanks, who had his eyes on Arnold, her _Pygmy Puff_. Harry glanced away from Ron and immediately sighed when he saw the Fat Lady's portrait close; a brush of wild, bushy brown hair disappearing behind it.

Harry got up, placed his unopened bottle on the closest table and followed Hermione out of the portrait, again, ignoring Romilda Vane who had been walking towards him, in a silly attempt to try and to start a conversation.

* * *

The corridor that ended up leading to the Gryffindor common room appeared to be deserted. Harry decided to go look for Hermione in deserted classrooms and ended up finding her in the first unlocked one.

"Hermione?"

She was sitting on the floor, against the teacher's desk; her head surrounded by a half-circle of small, chirping, yellow birds she had obviously just summoned out of thin air. Despite the earlier events, Harry could not keep himself from apprising her spellwork.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said in a feeble voice. "I was just practising."

He didn't know what to say, so he gave a slight nod and decided to sit next to her. Harry was hoping his friend hadn't noticed Ron's show back in the common room, but he wouldn't delude himself. After all, the tears he could see in Hermione's eyes kept him from doing so.

And then she spoke, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

Harry glanced at her and saw Hermione with her face hung low, trying to hide her tears. _She's probably ashamed of letting me se_e _her cry_, he thought. Then said, "I'm sorry."

In a way, Harry could feel the way his stomach did unusual tricks now, when those normally happened when he was nervous. Seeing a girl in this emotional state really wasn't his cup of tea and now, this.

Hermione was, unlike many girls in Hogwarts, special and obviously, Ron didn't see it. Harry had been blind like him before, back when he was with Cho. They had both been naive then and it wasn't supposed to work out. Nowadays, Harry felt ashamed just thinking about talking to Cho (like _now_) and he hadn't wanted that to happen to Ron and Hermione.

Then, there was Ginny. Ginny with her fierce-red hair, typical for all in the Weasley family, and with her kind and fierce-as-the-red-in-her-hair-was personality. Harry had been thinking odd things about Ginny recently, he knows. But seeing Hermione like this made him forget all about Ginny. In fact, it wasn't the first time it happened.

On their fourth-year, when he was lusting after Cho, Harry remembered his reaction on the Yule Ball; he had been was completely awed when he saw Hermione descending those stairs. Ron had been still in denial in the wake of his new-found jealousy and bitter-sweetness towards Viktor Krum to see it, but Harry... Harry saw it. He saw Hermione like he didn't had before.

So, what if his thoughts of strangling Dean because of Ginny were just violent brotherly feelings? (_that I seriously have to control_) What if his earlier thoughts of a premature _Ron-and-Hermione-relationship _weren't simple concern for the Trio's friendship. What if his uncomfortableness on that issue was plain and simply jealously?

Harry re-directed his eyes towards Hermione, - who was no longer crying but now carried the accusing signs of it - and just looked at her, appreciating her beautiful features (_how didn't I see it before_?) and casting away any pessimistic thought that told him '_It wasn't right_', '_Ron wouldn't like it_' or '_It'll destroy your friendship_'.

In the moment, Harry wasn't interested in those things every much, but he was rather Stunned with the coffee tone of brown present in Hermione's eyes as she looked back at him.

"Harry...?"

He drew closer to Hermione; close enough to feel her warm, sweet breath on his face. Her face showed slight apprehension, but Harry was in Gryffindor, regardless of the Sorting Hat's views, so he took a deep breath and leaned forward.

Slowly sucking on her neck, Harry could feel Hermione's quickening heartbeat against his lips and, with his arm, pulled her closer to him, continuing his handiwork on her jaw, where small love bites appeared and trailed along the way to it.

Hermione turned her head slightly to his direction when Harry brushed their lips together. Hermione climbed on top of him and while caressing his cheek, they deepened the kiss and Harry rejoiced with the feel of Hermione's warm, sweet mouth.

They continued kissing each other passionately, without a care in the world and it just felt _right._

The door behind them burst open, startling Harry and Hermione apart as they glanced at the door. To Harry's anxious horror, it was Ron pulling Lavender inside, the both of them laughing loudly.

"Oh," he said, stopping abruptly when he saw Harry and Hermione. Lavender giggled something and left, leaving in her wake a horrifying, pregnant silence.

Hermione was looking alternately to Harry, who glanced to the floor, and to Ron, who refused to look back at her, prefering instead to talk with a strange mixture of braveness and awkwardness to Harry, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd gone to!"

It took a while for Harry to get back to himself. To him, Ron's entrance seemed to bring along a bitter slap of reality as Harry understood he had just made it more confusing to both Ron and Hermione, who was now glancing at the wall, with a slight awed look on her face.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said dully, with a rapid recovery from her awe. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

Ron was standing, now looking at both Harry and Hermione, with a look of slow realization appearing in his face. Harry gulped.

_They_ were both sitting _too_ close to each other; lips swollen and redder than usual; the visible part of Hermione's neck was full of _marks_ that weren't there half an hour ago...

Ron shook his head, a dark look growing on his face. "No," he said, looking at Harry with a disbelieving expression on his face. "What's this?! You- _Harry_?"

Hermione looked at Harry and he swallowed air, his Adam's apple bobbing. Again, an oppressing silence filled the room until Hermione spoke, "_Lavender_, Ron."

He glanced at Harry again with a we'll-talk-about-this-later look, turned around and walked quickly to the door, closing it behind him with a slam.

Hermione turned to look at Harry, a faint blush in her cheeks. "What do we tell him?"

Harry glanced back at her, gave a light, but prolonged kiss on her cheek and shrugged, "'_It happened_.'"

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for reading, dearies. You will now know how I much I adore chocolate, because recent studies have concluded that chocolate is healthy! Ha, ha, ha! Another part of my Evil Plan, of course.


End file.
